Fountain of Youth
by Funny Bunny
Summary: THIS IS NOT A CHIBI FIC! Grandpa's missing, what is Yugi, and Yami to do?
1. Default Chapter

Fountain of Youth

Dear Readers,

This story is **_NOT_** a chibi fic.... But, still the same, it is very good. The plot I cannot give away completely, let's just say one thing... The fountain really does exist. 

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1: What Happened to Grandpa?

It was one of those typical Saturdays, the ones where Grandpa's been gone on a trip for too long... Yami didn't find them too pleasant, Yugi couldn't eat, sleep, heck, he couldn't even drink with the thoughts that something terrible had happened. "What if he broke his leg or something Yami?", Yugi babbled on.

"I'm sure he's fine, Yugi, Grandpa's soul is young, strong, and not the type that would get easily hurt.", Yami stated.

"I'm still worried, though, what if something really did happen to him.... I mean, in Tut's tomb that mold killed a good amount of archeologists, what if that's what happened to him?", Yugi stated. 

"Oh, Tut's problem was that when the tomb was sealed they forgot to let air vent the moisture out, I'm sure other Kings weren't that stupid. Trust me, aibou, he'll be fine.", Yami stated, "I'm positive.",

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry for being so worried.", Yugi apologized.

"Now, why don't you go ahead and fix yourself some lunch, I'll watch the shop for a while...", Yami suggested.

Yugi eyed Yami carefully for a second, "You promise to call me if any customers show up?", he asked.

Yami sighed... "Yes, Yugi, I will.", he answered.

"Good, okay, I'll go fix some lunch then.", Yugi happily went off on his own.

'Sometimes, he scares even me....', Yami thought to himself.

The bell rang, but it was only Ryou's father.... "Oh, hi Yugi.", he stated (Just proving Ryou hadn't told his father yet.).

"Hello, Mr. Bakura.", Yami responded.

"Yes, well....", he looked down at Yami a tint of guilt in his eyes, "I- I have some information concerning your... Grandfather.", 

"Really? He is going to return from his trip isn't he? Or is he having too much fun creeping around ancient tombs?", Yami stated, trying to act like Yugi, but wasn't very good at it.

"No, actually, he's gone missing, we know... We know he had gone down one chamber on his own.... But.... He never actually returned.", the older man stated, "I- I'm sorry, here, these are plane tickets to Egypt, and a free hotel stay as well, along with some cash I, and the team pooled together for you to go gather his belongings...", 

Yami looked at it, and took it, kindly thanking him, and going to the kitchen after Ryou's dad had left. "Yugi.....", Yami stated, "I- I have been mistaken on Grandpa, he's.... He's gone missing.",

It was silent for a while, before Yugi dropped the ceramic bowl of pasta he had been holding, it shattered on the floor. Yugi's eyes were large, his mouth a slight bit open, his breath came out in short rasps. Then, he fell, luckily Yami caught him just in time. Tears streaked the other's eyes. "No... He.... Can't....", Yugi stated, "No, I don't believe you! I don't, and I will never believe you!!!!!!", Yugi stated, pounding his fists into Yami's chest.

Yugi eventually subsided from anger to just crying while Yami cradled him softly rubbing his aibou's back, shushing him caringly.

...

Quick note, I am to update (Hopefully) every Tuesday. If not, I have reason's okay?

...

It was barely a day later when both arrived in Egypt, they headed for the hotel, the one that Grandpa had stayed at. Yami, who was in his soul room at the moment, didn't care more or less about where they stayed. They had enough time to look for where Grandpa had last been, and maybe have a chance to search for him. 

They settled into their room, and walked around the streets a bit as well, but they were on aware of the onlooker to their activities.

...

It was early the next morning that the two awoke, and decided to go investigate the chamber where Grandpa had lastly been exploring. "Look at this fountain, centuries, and it's still full of water...", Yugi commented, looking at his reflection.

"Leave it, I think he went this way.", Yami stated, "The aura is strong.", 

"Are you able to use your magic to tell how long ago someone was here?", Yugi asked.

"In some ways, yes.", Yami commented.

...

They walked for a while, till they came to the end of the tunnel, which led outside. However, there, hanging on a rock was a scrape of white cloth. Which read....

Dear Yugi,

I am still a live, don't worry, I'll find you somehow, and get home.... I know you're in Egypt, and I knew you'd come here to try to find me.... Or find out if I was really gone... I'll just wait until I can find you, or decide to tell you what really happened... 

Grandpa

"He's still alive! Oh, Yami! He's alive!", Yugi nearly suffocated his darker half with joy.

"That's nice, Yugi, I feel happy for you...", Yami managed to gasp out.

...

They had been in Egypt for nearly their whole week, with no sign of Grandpa... Yugi was getting down again, wondering if that had been what Grandpa had said just to keep his hopes up. However, he refused to go until the very last second of their stay, and even then, Yami had to drag Yugi to the lobby to check out. That's when it happened, someone tapped Yugi on the back, and spoke to him. "Miss me at all?", stated the voice, it sounded the in between of Yugi's, and Yami's tones. 

Yugi turned, and looked at a boy, not much taller than he was, and had the same hair, only he was dressed in a white, long- sleeved, loose shirt, and gray pants. Yugi looked at the other like he was crazy, "Sorry, I- I don't believe I know you.", Yugi stated.

"We have, it's just that you don't know... I've been through so much lately that.... It's hard to conceive it myself...", he stated.

****

End Chapter: Sorry, I need to end it here, or else I'll spoil the story! R&R, Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Fountain of Youth

****

Chapter 2: Grandpa?!

Yugi had been left in an strange position, he didn't know the kid before him, but this kid said he knew Yugi. It made no sense... "Don't worry, Yugi, I'll explain everything.", the other boy stated, "It's me, Yugi, Grandpa.", 

"GRANDPA?!!!!!!", Yugi stated, "How do I know you're not just lying?", 

"Yami can tell you, can't you Yami?", the kid stated.

"Yes, I can.", Yami said.

"Okay, well then?", Yugi stated.

"He's not lying.", Yami stated, flatly.

"He's not?!", Yugi looked at the kid suspiciously, "You really are?... I mean you really, but how?!", 

"That one chamber you two went searching for me in, that fountain, I don't know how, but, it's the fountain of youth.", Grandpa continued, "I- I was being somewhat reckless, and took a drink, and well... Next thing I remember, I'm waking up your age.", 

"You mean you didn't think about what diseases might be _in _the stuff?", Yugi scuffed.

"You weren't either when you were planning on drinking from it, as I recall.", Yami pointed out.

"Oops, guess you're right, Yami.", Yugi stated, blushing slightly.

"Good, now, let's just get home, I really could use a proper bed to rest in.", Grandpa pointed out.

...

So, they all headed home. "Grandpa?", Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi?", the now much younger Grandpa stated.

"Do you realize that you have to go to school with us now?", Yugi stated.

"Why would I have to?", Grandpa stated.

"Because the law says that you have to.", Yugi pointed out.

Grandpa face faulted on that remark. "Y- Y- You mean they f-f-force kids to attend school now?!", he blurted.

"I feel pity for you.", Yami stated plainly.

"That and because almost everyone in town knows who you are, your going to come up with a whole new identity?", Yugi stated.

Grandpa turned to stone on that remark. "I- I guess you're right on that idea.", he stated.

"Yup!", Yugi stated.

"Why don't we just call him Yoma Moto, our second cousin or something like that.", Yami suggested.  


"Good idea.", Yugi stated.

"And how do we get a birth certificate for me?", Grandpa asked.

"Easy, we use your old one, scan it, and delete some of the old dates, and name, and then we can change it using the computer, and then we can print it, crumple it, and make it look slightly aged!", Yugi stated.

"You're scaring more than before I left for Egypt, Yugi.", Grandpa stated, staring at him carefully.

"And you'll start school tomorrow!", Yugi stated.

Grandpa felt himself feel very nervous after that last statement...

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short, had to add it like this, R&R, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Fountain of Youth

****

Chapter 3: School, and Gra- I Mean Yoma.

Grandpa actually fit into Yugi's cloths pretty closely, so, that's what he ended up wearing, Yugi's clothing. Of course, Bakura, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were all informed about what happened. "So, you mean, he's?...", Bakura wondered to himself.

"Yes, I am...", Grandpa stated.

"That is just... Weird.", Joey stated.

"Yeah, it is...", Ryou commented.

They soon had to filter into the building for school... Poor Yoma (Grandpa) had to sit through all the classes he'd already taken before... It was gym that the full realization of how fit he was that made a plus in his day though. When they got home, Yugi, Yami, (Yes, I know it seems stupid to call him this now.) Grandpa, had plenty left to do. They opened up the card shop, and got to work, after which they cleaned, and restocked, did homework, took their baths, and went to bed... 

....

Everyone had been shocked to find out that Grandpa, even after preaching about being prompt, and on time... Well, let's put it like this... "Hi, Yo- ", Yugi greeted in the halls to him.

"Sorry, late....", was all he got before Yoma rushed down the halls to his class.

'That's strange, he always tells me to be on time... Oh, well.', Yugi thought to himself.

...

It was at lunch that they finally got to talk. "Hello.", Yugi stated, taking his seat.

"Hi.", was all Grandpa responded with.

"If you want to the others, and I are heading to the park after school, do you wan-.", Yugi asked.

Yoma held up a hand, "I have detention...", he confessed.

"WHAT?!", was all the others responded with.

Grandpa getting detention was not something they heard about often...

****

End Chapter: I know it's short... But, still better than nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Fountain of Youth

****

Chapter 4: Grandpa, a Dance, and a Crush on Someone?

It was just a week before the annual Snowflake Dance at Domino High School... And the gang was busy discussing it. "Yami, who have you asked?", Yugi wanted to know.

"Oh, just one of the girls who asked me to take them...", Yami sighed, not really excited about it.

"My sister's coming with me!", Joey stated, "We always do that for each other, you see, that way neither of us is without a date at any dance we go to, that is unless one of us has a date that asked, or said yes...", 

"Ryou? Who'd you ask?", Yami stated, raising an eyebrow...

"Oh.... That Selena girl....", he stated blushing.

"...", everyone knew Ryou to be the shy type, so why embarrass him?..

"Hey, who'd Yoma ask?", Joey wondered.

Yugi grew wide eyed, his Grandpa asking some girl his age out was a pretty odd thought, and it didn't settle well with him.... Just his luck that Grandpa sat down, just as the question was stated. "Oh... I- I haven't really asked anyone to the dance....", he replied.

"Awe, come on, your blushing... Fess up, who do you wanna go with?", Joey asked again.

"Rachelle.", came a timid reply.

"That new exchange student?", Ryou questioned, "The one with brown wavy hair, and deep emerald eyes?",

Yoma just nodded, red in the face... 'Poor Grandpa, they're embarrassing him...', Yugi thought to himself.

"Have you tried writing a letter to her?", Yami suggested.

"Hey, not a bad idea.", Ryou agreed.

"It doesn't even have to be written, just typed.", Joey reminded.

"I guess so.", came Yoma's reply, "I'll try it, but how will I find her locker?", 

"I work as an office aid, and they let me see all kinds of files, I'll go ahead, and see which locker's is hers.", Ryou suggested.

"Gee thanks...", Yoma stated, calmly.

...

It wasn't long before a reply came, and it was a yes from her... Yugi already had his date with Roxanne, which was fine, but still was weird knowing that Grandpa was going out with someone his age....

However, it didn't seem that odd, do to the fact that he really was Yugi's age, only with an older spirit, and mind... So he'd have to adjust to all of this.... It was late after school when Yoma was in the band room... Freshman band was no fun, especially since he'd been through that all already, he'd stayed after to practice. So he got out his music, that is until he noticed a sheet of advanced band music sitting on the chair.... He picked it up, and decided it wouldn't be too bad to play a little bit, so he did.... Only he didn't notice the band teacher walk in on him. Until the teacher clapped.... "You're a lot better than even my current first trumpet, why don't you join the top band?", he was asked.

"Because, I was put in this class when I signed up.", he answered.

"Practice is tomorrow from five til' seven after school.", the band teacher added.

"Okay, thanks.", Yoma stated.

So things were starting to look up for Grandpa, and hopefully would keep doing so....

****

End Chapter: Well, there you go.... I'm trying here! Seto Kaiba's in the next one, and guess what Grandpa has for him? I'll leave that for you to figure out!!! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Fountain of Youth

****

Chapter 7: Yoma vs. Kaiba

It had been a rather stressful day on the now young Grandpa, and Kaiba's showing up to taunt him wasn't doing much to improve his blackening mood. Luckily, Seto didn't know about the whole Yoma is Grandpa thing, so, we get the point. After a certain point of the little talk, Yoma twirled around and faced Kaiba in the eyes, "You... Say... One.... More... Word.... And.... I'll BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU GOT IT?!!!!!!", Yoma screamed, "I am not in the mood, you ass.", 

"Whatever.", Kaiba replied.

"That's it.", Yoma replied flatly.

He knocked Kaiba backwards. "You've got two choices, hand me your lunch, since I've missed mine thanks to you, or we duel after school.", Yoma spat in Seto's face, "Which is it?!", 

"We duel.", Kaiba responded.

"Fine.", Yoma dropped Kaiba's shirt, before sulking off.

...

Yoma waited by the fence outside for Seto Kaiba to show up. Luckily today, he had brought his deck. Kaiba arrived just in time and produced the halo- disks that he had created for his advantage. So, the two set the terms of the duel.... "If I win, I get to have your rarest card.", Seto quickly set as his price.

"Good, and if I win, I get to use you as my stress- relief punching bag.", Yoma said, "Oh, and you can't fight against me, when I do.", 

Just then, Yugi, having heard what was happening showed up, followed by Yami, Joey, and Ryou. "What if he gets hurt?", Yugi muttered.

"You're Grandpa's older, and a more experienced player, and he won't make the same mistakes from the last duel he and Kaiba had, Yugi.", Yami reminded, "The older you are, the less prone to making the same mishaps you are.", 

"That, and I do believe he's going to put all the anger, and frustration from today towards poor Seto there.", Ryou added.

"Let's hope so.", Yugi whispered.

The duel went on, and on... Until Seto was able to summon the Blue- Eyes Ultimate Dragon... Yoma just smirked, and laid one card in defense mode, unluckily for Kaiba it was the man- eater bug, and as all know, it's special flip ability wipes out a monster of the choosing. Seto attacked, not realizing the monster that was there, until it was too late for him. His life- points dropped to zero, making Yoma the champion of the duel. Poor Kaiba got beat up a little while later, because Yoma knew boxing so well... Poor Seto!!

****

End Chapter: I think the next chapter might be the last one... Then again, how do I know? 


	6. Chapter 6

Fountain of Youth

****

Chapter 6: More or Less, Stuck Young.

The group eventually made their way through high school, and Yami, Yugi, and Yoma all graduated with their class... Yoma went back to running the shop, Yugi went on to collage with Yami, and the two went ahead to become partners in a genetic graphing business... It had been worth it, having Grandpa being his age, and that way, he'd be there to help Yugi through tough times... One of which was being prepared to die, which came almost as sudden as his life had come to truly start in a collision with another car. Yami would never forget how his puzzle was kept safe by Yugi's Grandpa until Yugi's son was old enough to have it. And now, hundreds of years in the future, it was still with a Moto. 'Yami, tell me about Yugi....', the little child's voice came to him.

'He was a very innocent person, like you, he was small, and picked on, until his Grandpa gave him the puzzle unsolved, Little One.', Yami explained...

And so life went on....

****

End Story: Sorry, ending so short, but it was kinda good, right? Anyway, I really, really, really wanna start a couple new YGO Fan- Fics. Look for them, one will be called Chi- Pets, and the other will be cool too, but, I don't really have it planned out yet.


End file.
